


All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You

by Fanbynature



Category: Super Junior
Genre: (a bit), (there's tiny plot but it's basically just sex), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, if you don't like it don't read it, it's a niche for me myself and i, like really rare, there's 10 fics on them and 5 are in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbynature/pseuds/Fanbynature
Summary: Heechul had shown up tipsy close to completely drunk at Jongwoon's apartment. It had been barely three in the afternoon, and now thirty minutes later, Heechul decided that he needed to distract his mind because of a break up. Of course, his brilliant idea was to have sex with his long time best friend.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 16





	All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am posting this knowing very well this is a very rare ship, but I wanted to do it.  
> This is old by the way, it's before the news of Momo and Heechul came out. But I managed to finish it recently.  
> Anyways, no Momo hate on here.  
> It's pure fantasy. It was made for entertainment so ya'll better behave.  
> Enjoy.

  
"Fuck me," Heechul stood in front of Jongwoon with dried tears after another one of his breakups. The older man had shown up tipsy close to completely drunk at Jongwoon's apartment. It had been barely three in the afternoon, and now thirty minutes later, Heechul decided that he needed to distract his mind. Of course, his brilliant idea was to have sex with his long time best friend.

"Hyung, what?! Are you out of your mind?" The younger man stood up from his bed from where he was facing Heechul, who was sitting on a black bag chair. Jongwoon's face couldn't properly express the emotions he was currently experiencing.   
"Listen, you're just upset and not thinking clearly. This-" he had always been the rational person in the relation between them. He honestly wished he wasn't in that moment.

"I know that you've had a crush on me since high school. I've thought a few times about what would be like for us to be together," Heechul said nonchalantly like he was commenting on the weather. Jongwoon's mind was hazy, and he needed to calm his nerves down. He started walking around the room, and Heechul turned around to follow him with his eyes.

"You should know better than anybody else that it would be a catastrophe. Just come to your senses, please," Jongwoon stopped and went to grab a glass of water.

"Just amuse this one wish I have," it was time for Heechul to stand up. He took a few steps towards the younger man. Heechul looked down at his button-up shirt and started unbuttoning it. Jongwoon's back was still turned towards him. The younger man couldn't even taste the water before replying to Heechul's foolish plead.

"Hyung, stop acting childish. You're going to regret this. We both know it," Jongwoon said without turning around and rolled his eyes, "We both know you do all this stupid stuff after a break-up and-"

"Turn around," before Jongwoon could finish his thoughts, the older man cut him off with even voice. Jongwoon took a deep breath and released it before turning around.

"Wh-Hyung!" The older man was only in his briefs and standing next to the kitchen plot, less than a meter away from Jongwoon. The younger man's eyes grew in surprise, and he tried hard not to trace them across Heechul's body. The older man moved even closer while holding Jongwoon's gaze with his own.

"Tell me you don't want it," the distance between them now less than an arm reach. Jongwoon could almost sense the warmth oozing out from Heechul. Or was that his own? His heart was racing, and he could hear it in his ears. He couldn't think properly, "With certainty." 

Heechul completely closed the distance between them. Their bodies were brushing against each other, and their breaths left soft ticklish feeling on their faces.  
They were looking at each other's eyes when suddenly Jongwoon grabbed Heechul by the arms and pushed him against the kitchen counter behind him. 

"I can't believe myself for doing this," he said softly more to himself than the other man, breaking their eye contact and looking down. "Are you sure you want this?" He brought his eyes back to find Heechul's. 

"Yes," Heechul responded softly, tilting his head.

"With certainty?" The older man smiled and moved his head next to Jongwoon's ear.

"Take me apart," He whispered and grabbed Jongwoon's nape, crushing their bodies together. He felt the younger man lifting him, and Heechul put his hands around his neck for balance. He smiled to himself and nuzzled against Jongwoon's neck. He felt himself being thrown on to the bed. He pushed himself upwards so the younger man can climb on it too. 

He spread his legs, and Jongwoon immediately went between them. The younger man linked their lips and Heechul grabbed him by the neck, trying to bring them closer to each other. Heechul didn't waste any time and rushed to put his tongue inside the younger man's mouth. Jongwoon obliged and opened his mouth wider, meeting the older man's intensity with his own.

Jongwoon caressed the older man's thighs, reached the only piece of clothing that was left on him and removed it.   
Heechul broke the kiss and looked down, realizing his nakedness and looking up back at Jongwoon with a smug smile.  
Heechul grabbed him by the face and brought it closer to his own.

"I don't think it's fair for me to be the only one so exposed," Heechul played with the hem of Jongwoon's tee for a bit before moving back, allowing the younger man to take it off. While he was taking it off, Heechul reached forward and unzipped his jeans. He smiled to himself after being greeted with an unusual sight.

"Comando?" He raised his eyebrow at Jongwoon. He could see the flush on the younger man's cheeks.

"I was staying home all day so, I didn't bother," 

"You don't have to explain to me of all people, Woon-ah. It was just something that I didn't expect from you," Heechul helped Jongwoon remove the trousers completely and turned his focus on the hardened member. He grabbed it, licked the head tentatively and squeezed the base softly. He felt Jongwoon taking deeper breaths and smiled to himself. He played with the slid and smeared the leaking precum around. 

Heechul grabbed Jongwoon ass with his free hand and massaged a bit before sliding a finger around the rim of his hole, not inserting it but just stroking the outside.  
"Hyung," Jongwoon's voice was raspy when he spoke. Heechul looked up to see the younger man's eyes closed, and his head tilted back a bit. Heechul slapped his ass and massaged it again. Jongwoon made a small sound at the back of his throat and Heechul wasn't satisfied. 

He continued licking Jongwoon's cock and moved his free hand upwards to Jongwoon's lips. He tapped on them, signalling to open them. The younger man moved his head and did it. He felt two fingers entering, and he sucked on them. He sensed them moving out of his mouth and soon felt them on his back. They travelled down on his crack. The soft touches were making him leak more.

He suddenly felt a sharper touch as the two fingers entered him. Heechul tried to distract him by opening his throat and swallowing his whole length.   
Jongwoon grunted from pain and pleasure.  
His insides twisted and he grabbed Heechul's shoulders to centre himself. He didn't want to hurt the older man by fucking his mouth harshly.   
Jongwoon felt the fingers moving in and out as soon as the pain washed away. He moved his hips a bit forward and backwards. Heechul also started moving his head faster, licking the shaft and holding the base of it for support. He bobbed his head and swallowed the whole length again. 

He moved away from Jongwoon's cock and concentrated on his fingers inside the younger man. Jongwoon was making sweeter and sweeter noises as time went by and Heechul felt his member considerably leaking, but he ignored it for now. He watched Jongwoon's face and got up from his position to grab his face and lock their lips. He immediately entered Jongwoon's mouth with his tongue. Their tongues twisted around each other, and Heechul loved the vibration of Jongwoon's noises he could feel through the exchange. Heechul started leaving traces on Jongwoon's neck, down his chest and stomach. Reaching his member - he grabbed it again and stroked it before starting to lick it.

"H-hyung, I'm close," the younger man whined, and Heechul started moving his hand and head faster. Jongwoon tried to move away from Heechul, but the older man grabbed his hip with the hand that was in his ass not long ago. Heechul didn't let him go and looked up to see Jongwoon gazing at him. The younger man felt his orgasm wash over him, and he released his load in Heechul's mouth. Breathing heavily, Jongwoon closed his eyes and let the sensation overtake him as Heechul was softly stroking his sensitive member. 

"I don't have a problem with you being rough with me. Actually, I need it," Heechul said as he moved up to kiss Jongwoon's neck, and to leave marks. Jongwoon moved his head to expose his neck more.

"Just tell me when it feels too much," the younger man said, moving his fingers through Heechul's locks. 

The older man lifted his head and smiled with hooded eyes, "My limits are pretty high," Heechul moved forward to catch Jongwoon's lips, but the younger moved and pushed Heechul to lay on the bed. Jongwoon was hovering over him, his eyes darkened and pierced through Heechul's.

"You look so hot," the older man said and darted his tongue out to wet his lips. 

Jongwoon lifted Heechul's legs and moved down to his ass. He grabbed it and opened the cheeks. Jongwoon gave him a long wet lick and felt the older man jitter under his touch. He continued eating him out. His tongue moved around the rim, in and out of the tight muscle. Heechul let himself be vocal and enjoy the feeling.

Jongwoon soon stood up, looking for a lube.  
Heechul grabbed by his forearm, "If you're looking for lubricant I don't want it. I want you to continue eating me out, and you won't be able to do it if you use it," Jongwoon didn't say anything but returned to his position. He moved one of his hands and put two fingers inside Heechul's mouth. The older man happily took them in and coated them with a considerable amount of his saliva. Their gazes were filled with craving as they were looking into each other. 

Jongwoon removed his fingers with a pop from Heechul and a trail of saliva falling behind. Jongwoon positioned himself again and moved Heechul's legs around his shoulders. Jongwoon started rimming the older man again while sticking one finger inside and moving it at a slow pace. He moved his tongue and finger with the same motion - in and out. 

Heechul's whines filled the room. Jongwoon looked up to watch the older man's ecstasy on his face. 

The younger man soon put the second finger inside and moved them faster, opening the hole and sticking his tongue between them. Heechul grabbed his hair and softly tugged. He arched his back in a beautiful angle, and his moans made Jongwoon's insides twist in a knot with his cock rock hard.

The speed of Jongwoon's fingers was considerably quickened by this point and he added a third finger. The extra finger didn't allow him to use his tongue anymore, so he moved up, closer to Heechul and caught his lips in a kiss. He consumed all of the older man's moans as his fingers were moving rapidly in Heechul's hole. 

Their kiss was becoming sloppier as time went on and Jongwoon moved away to leave kisses on Heechul's neck. He sucked on the flesh, and it seemed he had found a sensitive area as Heechul moaned a loud yes and grabbed Jongwoon's hair. 

Heechul's back arched again as Jongwoon put the fourth finger and pumped all four fingers swiftly in the older man.

"Ah, ah, fuc-ck me, Woon-ah. I wan-nt you in m-me. Aah, fuck," 

Jongwoon sucked for a while longer on Heechul's neck with his fingers still moving before standing up and grabbing a condom.

He entered the older man slowly and watched as Heechul closed his eyes and felt his walls being stretched. Jongwoon shut his own eyes as the sensation of the tightness enveloped his cock, and he felt he was going to burst right then and there. 

Jongwoon managed to control himself and started moving after giving time for both of them to adjust. Heechul was fucking himself on the member, and he got up from his spot and put his arms around Jongwoon's neck. He went for a sloppy and wet kiss, moving his lower body around to end up straddling the younger man and speeding the pace.

Jongwoon grabbed Heechul's hair and pulled him back. He watched the older man's face full of bliss as he was fucking himself on Jongwoon's cock. Heechul tried to move forward for a kiss, but the younger man held him in place.

Jongwoon suddenly pushed him back in a laying position. Heechul's legs were spread in the air, and Jongwoon pounded in him brutally with slow thrusts. Jongwoon was continuously hitting his sweet spot and Heechul was crying in pleasure.

Jongwoon put the older man's legs down and changed his movements to short and rapid. Heechul felt his orgasm getting closer, and he took his member. The younger man slapped his hand away.

"Come un-ntouched," he grunted as he leaned forward and locked their lips in a bruising kiss. Heechul's cock brushed against Jongwoon's body, and he curved his body to get the friction between them.

But Jongwoon moved, and Heechul glared at him. The younger man slightly smirked at him and changed his moves again to deep and slow. 

"F-fuck you," Heechul spat and moaned as Jongwoon moved in just the right way. 

"Babe, you w-wanted this," Jongwoon replied with smugness in his voice. 

Heechul knew he was right, but that didn't make him feel less rebellious. He moved up, pushing Jongwoon to lay on the bed and ride him. 

Jongwoon released a surprised noise as he watched Heechul fuck himself but soon managed to take a hold of himself. He flipped the older man on his stomach. Jongwoon held his head down and moved his hips in an upward position. He entered him with a sharp movement, and Heechul cried out. Jongwoon continued fucking him fast, holding Heechul's hips so strongly that he was sure he was going to leave bruises.

Heechul became a moaning mess once again, and with his orgasm nearing, he was having a hard time not touching himself. As if sensing what he was thinking, Jongwoon stroked him softly, and Heechul could feel melting in the touch.

Heechul came hard in the younger man's hand, trembling with ecstasy. The older man tried to catch his breath as Jongwoon continued fucking him before reaching his climax. 

Jongwoon moved out of Heechul, letting the older man lay down and removing the condom from himself. 

Jongwoon layed across Heechul as soon as he threw the condom in the garbage. He scanned the older man's face. Heechul had his eyes closed, and he felt his hair being caressed. He opened his eyes to see Jongwoon on the other side of the bed, smiling softly at him.

Heechul moved closer to him. He moved up a bit to grab Jongwoon's face with one hand and kiss him tenderly. 


End file.
